1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a textile surface-area material used for cleaning, the material having a non-woven material and structures raised over the non-woven material. Such a surface-area material may be used as a reusable wiping cloth for the damp and dry cleaning of surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
PCT Publication WO 90/14039 discloses a textile surface-area material made of a non-woven material composed of non-woven fibers, out of which a plurality of thread loops or fiber ends protrude as the result of needling, which loops form cohesive surface areas.
PCT Publication WO 94/23634 shows a wiping cover which is made of a textile frame that accommodates two different kinds of cleaning materials. That publication concerns a wiping cover, assembled from several components, with different wiping properties on either side.